The God of the Sun
by SlytheringRules
Summary: Alternative 5th year. What would have happened if Umbridge had confronted Harry about the DA a day before his vision. Snape is about to find out he was very wrong in assuming it was only his mothers love that saved him. Egytian magic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter

The God of the Sun

Blurb: Alternative 5th year. What would have happened if Umbridge had confronted Harry about the DA a day before his vision. Snape is about to find out he was very wrong in assuming it was only his mothers love that saved him. (Egyptian magic)

Chapter 1

The past

It was a very warm day in the middle of October, very unusual for the time of year, but then again they needed some warm, Voldemort had taken hold of the dementors and was using them against the ministry themselves, making Britain have one of the coldest Summers ever recorded, but then the Order of the Phoenix operated mission sunshine, James Potter had named it and it had stuck, much to Severus Snape's displeasure, he was not going to call a mission 'mission sunshine' it was degrading to a Slytherin, which worked, and Dumbledore sent the dementors back to Azkaban Prison. Then when James had returned back to the hidden house, he found Lily holding a letter.

"What's that?" James said to Lily as he took of his cloak and hung it up. "Where's Harry?" Harry was only three months old and was currently being read to by Remus Lupin, who had gone straight to the hidden house to tell Lily the good news, whilst Sirius and James had gone down the pub. Remus didn't think that Harry could understand any word he was saying, he was just about managing to hold his own head up, but he was hoping to turn him in to a book lover when he was older, and because of who his father and god-father were he thought that he would start young.

"Harry's okay, Remus is looking after him, in the living room" Lily said

"Okay" James turned back from hanging up his stuff to see that Lily hadn't moved. "What is that then?" He repeated

"We have been invited to a ceremony" Lily said choosing her words carefully

"Cool, who's?"

"Harry's"

"Harry?"

"Our son Harry" Lily said exasperated, sometimes she wondered why James was considered very intelligent.

"What ceremony?" James said, he knew that he had forgotten to change Harry once, but he never thought that he would go and arrange a ceremony thing and forget about it.

"He has been chosen James, he is a very powerful child, and they have chosen him"

"Chosen him to do what Lily" James said panicking

"Allow him to access all the powers he was born with, plus extra powers which will be donated to him, from… other kinds of people"

"What people?"

"Well" Lily opened the letter "Other Witches and Wizards, and Alchemists and Philosopher's and Bards form the seven kingdoms, and most importantly the gods of ancient Egypt"

James and Lily fell in to a silence; neither of them knew what to say.

"But, what does this mean?" James asked finally

"He will have to go to this ceremony and then he will be placed in a bowl like structure, then he will be given the gifts from the powerful people" Lily trailed off not really knowing what to say.

"But, he is only three months old; he already has a prophecy on his head, why this as well"

"It is because of the prophecy that he will be given these powers, just think James, he may have the power to with stand Voldemort and not be blown apart like so many other powerful witches and wizards have been"

"Hey James I thought I heard you come in" Remus said walking in to the kitchen, holding Harry, he then stopped and felt the air pressure, which seemed to be like static electricity in the room "What has happened?"

Lily held out the letter and Remus took it. James held out his arms and took Harry from Remus, then held Harry close, Harry then tried to grab James glasses, which appeared to be Harry's favourite game, that and pull out Lily's big sparkly earrings, and Sirius's hair band, which he had taken to wearing, because his hair had gotten to long, and when they flew it went in to his face. Remus read the letter.

"Tomorrow" He said looking up "That is a bit soon isn't it, doesn't he have to be a bit older?"

"Apparently not" James said, unhooking Harry's death grip on the frame of his glasses, James decided Harry would be a good seeker after that.

The next day

"How do we get there?" Sirius asked they had told him that morning, after Lily had given him the sober up potion.

"It says that at exactly eleven o'clock the letter will become a port key" Remus said "Are you sure we could not ask someone like Dumbledore to look this over?"

"I did" Lily said "I rang him on the flow last night, and apparently he is going to be there to"

"Dumbledore is going to give Harry a gift" Sirius said "I bet it is a sherbet lemon"

"Sirius" Lily scolded as James and Remus laughed

"Well it is eleven o'clock, are you ready little guy?" James said bending down to pick up Harry, who had been balanced on the sofa, as Lily had dressed him in his best robes and Harry found them extremely uncomfortable, especially when people held him.

"Okay, on the count of three everyone touch the letter" Lily instructed "One…two…three"

"Wow this place is huge!" Sirius said as they arrived in a huge white entrance hall, which had four big pillars and cut in to each one were various leaves, flowers and animals.

"Sirius Shh" Lily said she had the feeling that this was one of these places where you had to be quiet, like museums, or in the doctor's waiting room. The sort of place which everyone whispered in, but no-one knew why they were whispering or even if they had to but they just did anyway.

"Welcome" Came a voice from behind one of the arch ways which led of form the entrance hall "You must be the Potter family, and who are your two" An old man said as he stepped in to view.

"I am Harry's god-father and he" Sirius pointed to Remus "Is Harry's god-wolf"

"God-wolf?"

"Of course everyone needs a god-wolf" Sirius grinned

"Oh, I see" The man said looking at Remus, as if he suddenly knew everything about him, from those very vague words Sirius had so pleasantly put together "Please follow me in to the dressing room, then I will come and collect you when it is time" the man said to Harry "But I am afraid that you will have to wait out here and someone will come and collect you and take you to the hall" He said to everyone else

"What I am not leaving Harry with you I don't know who you are or if you are really going to do that or even if you even work here!" Lily just about said in a normal tone of voice

"I thought that you would say that, you can come with Harry" The man said

"Oh, okay" Lily had to admit she had been prepared for a longer fight than that.

"But the others will have to stay here, follow me" He said, Lily then took Harry off of James and followed the old man.

"Where do you think they are going?" James said

"I don't know but I don't think that Lily will allow anything bad to happen, we will just have to wait" Remus said

"Okay" James said giving up after Lily disappeared from view, he moved over and went to go sit down on one of the huge marble benches, which were dotted around the hall, each one had something carved in to them, elements and seasons appeared to be on the ones in the area they were left to stand it. Just as James had lowered himself to sit down a voice came from behind him, scaring the living daylights out of James, and making him jump forward and crash straight in to Sirius who over balanced and also fell, and they both landed in a heap on the floor.

"I am sorry to scare you" the female sounding voice said, Remus looked up from laughing at his two best friends

"It's okay" He said, this person was very strange, she looked like she had a bird on the top of her head, and gave off the aura that she was someone very young trapped inside an old ladies body.

"Is everyone who works here old?" Sirius whispered to James as they got up

"Looks like it" James laughed back

"The ceremony is starting follow me" The old lady said

"All ready, but don't they have to prepare Harry?" James asked

"They already have done" The woman said

"But they only just left here"

"Time moves in a very strange way here, it does not go forwards or backwards or even move at all, but you have to remember time is a very powerful tool to those who think of the world as 3D shapes" the old lady smiled

"Does that mean that if I believe that everything is 2D, I will never get old?" Sirius said

"No" The old woman said

"Ohh" Sirius said, as Remus rolled his eyes

The old woman led them to a very large room on the left of the corridor which they had gone down, the room was as big as the great hall, but you could see the ceiling which was painted with mosaics and paintings, like cathedrals and buildings in Rome. There were about five hundred cushioned chairs put out in lines, with a walk way down the middle, which led up to a massive dish like structure, and to the left and right of the structure there were two seats. The old woman then led them to the seats next to the dish. Then the hall door opened and hundreds of people began to stream in to the room and find there places.

"The ceremony will begin soon" The lady said then disappeared

The hall fell silent.

Then Lily came in holding Harry, who looked like he was wearing a christening robe. She walked up to the dish and placed Harry in it. Then a man stepped out from a door that was behind the dish and walked up to it.

"Welcome" He said "You all know what we are here for, this is a very special child, let the ceremony begin" He then put his hands either side of Harry's small head "We will give the child full use of his powers, plus any you think that he will need"

"Who is that?" James said

"That is the first Egyptian god, the father or husband to all there other gods" She answered, then other people started to join him by the dish, and the whole room was engulfed by white light.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter

Thank you to every one who has reviewed so far!!!

Chapter 2

Lily awoke to the sound of a huge crashing noise; she sat bolt up right in bed and looked a round, to see that James has all ready gotten up. It was a year ago today that Harry had been christened by the most powerful people in the world, although Lily, James, Sirius nor Remus could remember it, and unbeknown to them after the white light had passed through the hall all of their memories had been modified, to protect them and Harry from Voldemort.

Lily then jumped up out of bed and ran to the door of their bedroom, grabbing her dressing gown from the back of it as she passed. She ran down the stairs and in to the kitchen, where she could hear talking.

"What happened?" Lily said

"Umm…" Sirius started

Lily looked around the once perfectly clean kitchen, to see that it looked like a flour bomb had gone off in it, and flour covered the cooker, the work tops, the fridge and even Harry, who was sitting in his once purple high chair. It had also covered Remus who was sitting at the table reading the newspaper, and Sirius and James, who Lily thought might be responsible for the explosion in the first place.

"What have you done?" She gasped

"Well… we… were..." Sirius started

"Cooking breakfast" James said

"Lily" Harry said putting his arms up for a hug, when he had finished investigating his powdered covered dummy. Harry had always insisted in calling Lily, Lily and not mum, and he always called James Daddy, no matter how many times he tried to teach Harry to say James. So Lupin had come to the conclusion that already at his very young age, Harry was going to the exact opposite to what his parents told him to do.

"Awww poor Harry, are you all covered in flour, yes you are, yes you are" Lily babied to Harry undoing the straps of his high chair and lifting him up, getting her dressing gown covered in flour in the process.

"Lily you're doing the weird baby thing again" James said

Lily just gave him a look "I am going to clean up Harry, you have an hour to clean up this mess, and Sirius I mean you to I know that some how you are involved in this mess" Then she went up stairs.

Lily then cleaned the flour off of Harry using magic, but decided to give him a bath anyway. She placed Harry on the floor of the bathroom whilst she ran the bath water.

"Bugs?" Harry said looking up at her questioningly with his big green eyes, Harry had three sparkly bugs which Harry had been given during James birthday party, they had come out of the piñata and Harry had been attached to them since.

"Yes your buggies are here" Lily said tacking out a little red basket which was full of Harry's bath time things.

A while later

"Lily we cleaned up the kitchen, but Moony and Padfoot have to go now, they have order missions to do" James said sighing, he missed going on missions, but recently it had gotten too dangerous for James to go out there, now that everyone knew that Voldemort was looking for the Potter family.

"Yer, I'll just wrap Harry up and then we will be down" She smiled, she hated seeing James upset.

Lily looked back down at Harry, who was chewing the leg off of one of the bugs. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. Then she picked Harry up and wrapped him up with a huge fluffy towel and left the bathroom.

"Lily I didn't know you have giant marshmallows!" Sirius joked

"Me!" Harry said, you could only see his eyes and his hair poking out from the top of the towel.

"It's you is it?" Sirius said ticking Harry's feet, where he knew he was ticklish.

"Yes, me!" Harry shrieked

Lupin laughed "Come on, we have to go now, we are all ready late"

"Yes I know, don't want to keep mad-eye waiting" Sirius said

"Bye!" Sirius and Remus said

"Bye!" James and Lily called as the opened the door and stepped out side

"Bee" Harry said chewing the big fluffy towel

That evening.

James was sitting on the sofa reading a book to Harry; it was almost Harry's bed time.

Knock, knock

"Are Remus and Sirius staying tonight?" Lily asked appearing from the kitchen

"No" James said looking at the dark shadow at the door

"Is Peter coming, with supplies?"

"No" James said then he heard the lock turning in the door, that's not right he thought, everyone knocks. "Lily it's him take Harry run!" James yelled picking up Harry and giving him to Lily "I will hold him up, you escape"

"No James" Lily said "We can both run"

The door creaked open

"GO NOW!" James said pulling out his wand, Lily fled up the stairs, not really knowing where she was going.

She heard a crash, then a thump and screamed, momentarily pausing on the stair case, she then carried on running, up in to Harry's room, in a blind panic. This isn't what I should be doing she thought you are an trained for this sort of thing, calm down, think rational, then she heard foot steps coming up the stairs, she held Harry close and did the only thing she could think of, which was create a powerful charm around Harry, an ancient magic, that she had read in the library whilst attending Hogwarts, she had never tried it and didn't know if it would work she had to try something, the door to Harry's bed room opened and footsteps came up behind her, she put Harry down on the floor and turned around to face the thing she had been most dreading.

"Hand over the child" a voice said from what once used to be a human face

"Never" She said

"I only want the child, hand him over you foolish woman"

"No, if you're going to kill him you will have to go through me first"

"Fine" Then Voldemort said the killing curse, which struck Lily dead before she could even blink.

Voldemort then turned his wand to the child sitting on the floor, the child that could have defeated him, he thought, he can even walk properly.

He said the killing curse.

The curse hit Harry, and the charm his mother had put on him, the charm stopped the killing curse, but then Harry's powers came to life, they cut stars in to both of Harry's wrists, and a ball of light, similar to the one which modified the memories of his family came out of from the two stars and joined together to create one, the light then through it's self at Voldemort, destroying Voldemort and taking some of his powers, then the white light then went back to Harry and gushed back in to the stars, then the scars of where the stars had come from faded. But there was another new scar on Harry and this one was caused by the killing curse breaking the ancient magic, and this one did not fade. Then Harry heard creaking noises coming from the ceiling and the house collapsed.

A while later

"It's not really a good bye Hagrid" Dumbledore said placing Harry on the step of number four privet drive. Then he walked to the end of the path.

"I know, but" Hagrid started "He is so long, are you sure that a Wizarding family couldn't have taken him in?"

"I am sure that lots of them would, but think of what night happen if a deatheaters family took him, he will be a lot safer with his family"

"What about Lupin, I am sure he would want to take Harry"

"Remus cannot" Dumbledore said shacking his head sadly "Werewolf can't adopt children, it is part of the new rules"

"Was it that Umbridge woman?" Hagrid said angrily, remembering her from Hogwarts

"I am afraid so, Remus can not even go and visit Harry, because to visit a child if you are a werewolf under the new laws, he would need four body guards and Harry living with muggles he cannot even come in to their house to sell double glazing" McGonagall said

"That's not fair; Remus knows Harry and Remus would never harm Harry, not even on full moon"

"Yes, but we don't know that, wolfs bane can control it, but it is not ready to be given to werewolf's yet" Dumbledore said gravely then said "They tent to turn a funny shade of green"

McGonagall looked at the head teacher, he had so much power and knew things that people will never know, and yet he appears to be completely barmy, maybe that's what power does to you, she thought.

Then the two wizards and Hagrid returned to the Wizarding world, leaving Harry to be raised in the muggle world, but what they did not see as they left was beams of light surrounding Harry, and then a necklace appearing from seemingly no where and attach it's self to Harry's neck. If they had seen the necklace and looked closer they would have seen an amulet attached to the silver chain, with a picture of the god Ra's daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter

Thank you to every one who has reviewed so far!!!

Chapter 3

Harry ran around the side of the mobile buildings at the back of the school, just before the fencing that ran around the perimeter of the playground. I will be safe here Harry thought, as he slid down the side of the building, Harry was once again spending his lunch time running away from Dudley and his gang, but today he had decided that he was not going to be beaten up no more, but only being eight years and four months old and the smallest in his class, he still had size 5 and a half feet, (in the small sizes) where as Dudley was already a size one, so there was no way he could defend himself in a fight. But the one good thing about being small Harry had decided, is that he could hide easily and fit in to places Dudley couldn't.

"Well he must be around here somewhere" He heard a member of Dudley's gang say from the front of the mobiles.

"Yer" He heard Dudley grunt in his usual articulate way.

"Come on out Potter" Harry heard to his left of the building "The longer you hide, the longer we will beat you up"

Harry's foot then slipped on something that he hoped was just water, and he bashed in to the side of the mobile.

"There he is, quick block of the exits"

"Damn, how we all gonna fit down there?"

"Well you can fit down there, and then you can drag him out"

"Yer"

Harry sat bolt upright in his bed at Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry, Harry was now in his fifth year and it was going to be a tough one, everyone either thought he was a liar or insane, after he came back from the triwizard tournament, with a dead student and claming that Voldemort was back, very few believed him.

Harry looked around the darkened room; he blamed Snape for the recent dreams from his past, if Snape had left his mind alone he wouldn't have to remember incidents that he had put behind him once he had gotten his letter to Hogwarts, Harry then brought his hand up and clasped the amulet which was around his neck. He had had it for as long as he could remember, and had never taken it off, it was like he was compelled to wear it. Harry also hide it under his clothes, not even Ron, his best friend knew he wore it, Harry knew that his necklace was special, and he wanted it to stay that way. He didn't want it taken away from him; the Dursleys had let him keep it, as they saw no value in the necklace and were slightly afraid of what the necklace would do if it were removed. They knew that it must have been magic, he came to them wearing it, and they weren't going to have anything to do with it.

Then Harry looked down at the amulet with shock, he had sworn that it had heated up. He blinked and the amulet was again cool. Harry then looked up and saw that the window to the dorm was open; he had sworn that he had shut it before he went to sleep. Harry got up to close it as it was freezing in the room. Harry got up and went to the window and looked down to the forbidden forest, which was opposite the tower window and something shiny caught his eye. He stared hard at it and the light seemed to resemble a woman, but she looked like and elf, but was quiet small, she was standing by a rose bush. Harry looked away to see if any one else was awake and then looked back and she was gone.

"Hermione was right I really shouldn't eat sweets before going to bed" Harry whispered, then went back to sleep. But not before studying the amulet once more, did the amulet know that the woman he had seen was there? Was it a warning or was it just the sugar that he had consumed before going to bed giving him hallucinations? Harry decided to think about it in the morning.

Harry woke up early and got dressed, then went back over to the window. There was nothing there, he sighed and went and packed his school bag, Hermione was always bugging him to pack his bag the night before, his argument was that they were in a boarding school and if he had forgotten something he could always go back for it.

"Morning Ron" Harry laughed looking at his bedraggled best friend

"Yer" Ron said, still not completely with it

"Come on, Hermione will be in here any minute" Harry said

"Okay" Ron said getting up, he didn't want Hermione throwing him out of bed again; Hermione would usually get him up by throwing freezing cold water on him. "What do we have first?"

"Potions" Harry said looking at his time table, which he had stuck to the wall next to his bed.

"Great" Ron said

"Your shirt is on back to front" Harry said laughing

"Is it?" Ron said looking down, he wondered why he was having trouble to put his tie on "Oh opps"

Knock, knock

"Come in" Harry said at the same time Neville said "Don't come in" Neville was still trying to get dressed.

"Are you two up?" Hermione's muffled voice came through the door

"You can come in now" Neville said

"Good" She said and came in "Oh good Ron you are up, for once"

"Yes, but I didn't exactly have the incentive to get up, we got potions first"

"Yes, we are learning a potion which is going to come up in the exams, which are very soon; I don't suppose that you two have started revision?"

"No" Ron said "We got ages!"

"I was thinking of winging it" Harry said smirking

"Harry you are such a Slytherin at times" Ron laughed

"You can wing it!!! Harry you have to revise, how will you pass your exams!"

"Meh" Harry said winking at Ron

"Yer, I might wing it to" Ron said catching on to Harry's wind up

"What!! Harry now look what you have done! You're rubbing off on him"

"I am! Oh no my arm!!" Harry yelled running around the dorm

"How can you have so much energy at this time in the morning?" Dean said, he was still in bed, and then he noticed Hermione "AHhhhheeeee" He yelled and ran to the bathroom.

"Harry stop being stupid" Hermione said "I will have to draw you up a revision time table"

"Then I can ignore it" Harry smirked again

"Harry I know you are winding me up, now come on breakfast is waiting" Hermione said

"Okay" Harry and Ron said

Harry froze at the door to his dorm, the amulet felt warm again.

"Harry what's wrong?" Hermione said, as she and Ron stopped on the stairs to look back at Harry

"I think that I left my ummm quills in my room" Then Harry ran back in to the dorm and ran to the window, but stopped when he noticed something else in the mirror to the left of his bed. He looked in to it, but didn't see his reflection, he saw the woman again, the one that he had seen outside earlier that morning.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, but the woman didn't answer she only smiled then disappeared

Harry grabbed hold of the amulet again, and it was cold once more, he studied the picture which was on it running his fingers over the outline.

"Harry!" He heard Hermione shout

"Coming" He yelled back and then tucked the necklace back inside his t-shirt, then ran back to where he had left Ron and Hermione.

"Did you get them?" Hermione asked

"Get them? Oh yes I did" Harry covered

"Come on then I want to get some toast before Fred and George get to them, they have made some new products that they want to try out"

"They had better not" Hermione said

"It's only a laugh Hermione, they ain't being nasty about it, they are only pranks"

"Yes, but someone could get hurt, and it messes up the school day, because every one will be hyper active and we will hardly learn anything"

"Harry is hyper all the time, and he gets good grades"

"Don't drag him in to this" Hermione scolded

"Are they always like this?" A voice from next to Harry said, Harry looked down to see Ginny

"Most of the time" Harry laughed, and then looked at Ron and Hermione, they had reached the great hall but they had just carried on walking.

"Should we call them back?" Ginny asked

"Naa" Harry said "They will realise soon, and breakfast will be more peaceful"

"I don't know Fred and George are planning something" Ginny said

"Yes, Ron said to avoid the toast"

"Yes, I think the main body of their plan though is going on at the Slytherin table"

"Come on then, we don't want to miss that" Harry laughed

"When Umbridge finds out they are going to be in detention for weeks"

"If she finds out" Harry said smirking slightly, a trait which he had picked up recently from Malfoy, and was only used at first to annoy him. "Some stray curse might accidentally hit her and she may accidentally get muddled with who she thinks did it, won't that be a shame"

"Yes, a thing like that happening, how extraordinary" Ginny smirked back.

**Authors note: **

**Thanks again to every one who has reviewed. And to answer a question that I have been asked, Harry got treated the same as in the books by the Dursleys.**

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter and hopefully I will update soon **

**Slythering Rules **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter

Thank you to every one who has reviewed so far!!!

Chapter 4

Harry was sitting on top of the roof of the furthest tower away from the main part of the school, the roof belonging to the owls, which stayed there during their visit to Hogwarts. Harry was doing his homework, for once, for Divination, which was a project that was worth forty five percent of his final grade. He had used a illumination charm to light up the small area around him so that he could see what he was doing, and he was quiet glad that he had learnt it; otherwise it would have made this project almost impossible.

FLASHBACK

"Today you will receive your projects, these projects will be about the stars and the stars signs which were given to them" Professor Trelawney said walking over to a big window, which had a curtain drawn across it, and opened it.

"Did you know that there was a window there?" Ron asked Harry confused

"Nope, I didn't even notice that there was a curtain there" Harry said

"Has it been there the whole time?" Ron asked

"Yes, it has, because I remember tripping over the bottom of it" Neville Longbottom said from behind them, he was sitting next to a round table directly behind Harry and Ron's.

"…I shall give you your stars" Professor Trelawney said

"Can I work with you" Ron said looking at Harry

"No, you cannot work in pairs" the professor said "You have to work singly on these projects, because it is part of your criteria for this course and it is worth forty five percent of your final grade, making it one of the most important project you will ever do in this lesson, you can work on these projects as soon as you get them, but you will have to work on them at night as well"

"Whoa, when did Trelawney turn into McGonagall?" Ron said looking at Harry

"… and if you cheat or work in pairs my inner eye will know" Trelawney said turning around and walking straight in to a lamp, which was balanced on a small table and knocking it over.

"That's better, she was scaring me for a minute then" Ron said laughing

"I will go down the registrar and give you all your star signs"

"I can't believe that we have all this work to do all ready!!" Ron complained "I thought divination was going to be a doss lesson"

"… Harry Potter you will be writing a project on the star sign Cancer, Ronald Weasley you will be writing about Gemini and Neville Longbottom you will be writing about Leo"

"Cool" Ron said "June, July and August"

END OF FLASH BACK

"Right" Harry said balancing his text book in the gutter, after opening it at the right page. Harry then balanced his parchment on his lap and wedged the bottle of ink next to the text book, in the gutter. Harry then dipped his second quill in to the ink, the first one he had dropped on the top of the tower by accident five minutes after he had climbed up there, but Harry knowing that he was really clumsy had brought a spare one, because he couldn't be bothered to climb all the way back down to pick it up again. "The birth stone colour of Cancer is Orange Calcite and their assigned planet is the moon…"

"And their element is water" a voice said

"Who's there?" Harry said standing up abruptly and nearly over balancing

"Careful I don't want you to fall of the roof and land your self in the hospital wing, again" the voice said, but this time he realised that the voice was coming from his t-shirt, he quickly pulled out his necklace, which he had tucked inside his shirt and looked at the amulet. He studied the picture on the amulet in shock, the woman was moving and she was talking.

"Who are you?" Harry stammered over the amulets talking

"…I can't believe that you were nearly sorted in to Slytherin, I thought that you would be a Gryffindor for sure, but then you were sorted in to Gryffindor, although you do have a lot of Slytherin qualities, sorry in blabbering I just haven't spoken to anyone in nearly fifteen years"

"Who are you?" Harry repeated

"I am Sekhmet, daughter of Ra, a bloodthirsty warrior goddess and protector of pharaoh, and of the elements air, water, fire and earth" She said

"Ra? Pharaoh?" Harry asked in confusion "ain't that ancient Egyptian?"

"Is that Harry, I see that I have a lot to teach you" Sekhmet said "and yes it is, I am your protector Harry"

Then all of a sudden Sekhmet fell quiet and an eerie wind blew over the top of the roof.

"Some one is here" Sekhmet whispered

"So I see that you decided to tell him of your presence" A voice came from the darkness

"Yes, I decide that it was time that I told him" Sekhmet said

"yes, I agree that it was time to tell him, especially with what is going on at the moment" the voice said again, then the owner of the voice stepped forward from out of the darkness. The owner of the voice was a woman; she looked like the average witch or muggle woman, until Harry spotted wings, coming out of her back. She was wearing a pale yellow dress and lots of jewellery.

"I see that you are still trapped in that necklace Sekhmet" The woman said

"Yes, Harry is the only one who will be able to realises me, but he has a lot to learn before he can do so"

"Yes, I will help you teach him" the woman said then looked up at Harry "I am Iris, daughter of Ra mother and protector of Horus, therefore of pharaoh. Guardian of children and the dead"

Then something dawned on Harry, it was the same woman he had seen in the mirror and out side the forbidden forest. "I have seen you before" Harry said uncertainly.

"Yes" She said then looked seriously at Sekhmet "I have had to chase Seth of twice, in less than one day"

"Yes I know" Sekhmet said "That is why I chose to tell Harry about us now, before something big happens"

"Seth?" Harry said confused

"God of violence, and chaos of sea and of weather" Sekhmet said "He is on Voldemort's side"

"You see Harry the night your parents died, a lot of other things were brought to light" Iris said

"Is that why you became my protector?" Harry asked Sekhmet

"Yes, you see there was a prophecy made about you, and we were told of it weeks before you parents were, this is when we made the decision to give you more power, you see, you already had a lot of power yourself, but we decided to give you more, because of what the prophecy contained, so we held a ceremony and gave you these extra powers, which your parents and god-father and your second god-father attended, but they had their memories wiped, anyway, then on the night that you defeated Voldemort a lot of other information was found it turned out that there were gods who were on Voldemort's side and doing his bidding. That meant that even though you had stopped Voldemort, you could not stop the rouge gods. So I was given to you as a protector, because of what I am a bloodthirsty warrior goddess, so I qualified for the job"

"I also have been following you, but from a distance, because I was not named as your protector, and I was not made in to a necklace, because even though being locked inside an amulet meant that Sekhmet could not move or talk for sixteen years, it meant that she was always there to protect you and it was easier to protect you" Iris said

"Although you were able to protect him today" Sekhmet said looking at Iris

"Yes, I was, although Harry saw me every time, even though it was Seth who was causing the chaos in the first place" Iris laughed

"We need to tell him about the prophecy, he does not know" Sekhmet said

"You have not been told?" Iris said shocked "We had better tell you then, before we begin your learning" Then she clicked her fingers and everyone was engulfed in a familiar white light. Then when the white light cleared Harry saw that they were in a huge white room, which had a stone round table in the middle, complete with two stone chairs, Iris then walked over to one of the chairs and sat down, then motioned to Harry to sit on the other one.

"After this we will begin to train you to use your magic" Sekhmet said from Harry's palm of his hand, he had balanced the necklace on to his hand, so that the amulet was standing on its base.

"Yes, we will start that tomorrow" Iris said "Now this whole thing started a long time ago, but I will start at the beginning of your story…"

A couple of hours later

"So, neither can live whilst both survive" Harry repeated numbly

"No" Sekhmet said sadly "But you have been given the advantage by the gods and been given extra power"

"But that still means that either I become a murderer or the victim" Harry said

"Not necessarily, but it is late, it is almost midnight, we will tell you more tomorrow" Iris said then clicked her fingers and they were back on top of the roof. "Goodbye for now, I will see you both tomorrow" she said then disappeared off in to the darkness

Harry then looked down at his text book which was still jammed in to the gutter.

"Do not worry about your project now, I will help you write it tomorrow morning I know a lot about the stars, it will be easy" Sekhmet said

"But won't people hear you and see you?" Harry asked confused

"No, you are the only one who can hear me and see me, I do not think that even Dumbledore can see or hear me, but it is probably best if you keep the amulet tucked under your shirt"

"Thank you" Harry said

"Shh I can hear something" Sekhmet said listening

Then an eerie silence fell over the roof

"I know someone is there, come out now" a voice said, a voice that Harry recognised as his potions teacher, professor Snape. Harry heard Snape walk to the window, the one he was about to climb down and held his breathe.

Clatter, Harry heard from just outside the room, and then he heard Snape's footsteps as he left the room to follow the noise.

The next day, potions lesson

Harry was sitting next to Ron, at their usual seats at the back of the classroom, Snape looked more angry that usual, and had picked on Harry since the moment he had walked in to the class room.

"Potter!" Snape yelled as Harry bent down to pick up his quill which he had dropped "Where do you think you are going?"

"I am just picking up my quill… sir" Harry answered

"5 points from Gryffindor for being so clumsy" Snape yelled in Harry's face then he walked back to the front of the class.

"What's up with him?" Harry asked Ron

"I have no idea, he seems crazier than usual" Ron said

"Well yes, haven't you heard what happened?" Hermione said from the table next Harry and Ron

"No, what happened?" Harry said

"Well, Snape was making his rounds, to check to see if there were any students out of bed, when he heard noises coming from the owl tower, so he went there make sure that there was no one there, which there weren't, but then he heard a noise coming from another corridor and ran in to peeves" Hermione said

"You know that you could have had that story so much shorter" Ron said after Harry and Ron had finished laughing.

Then Harry heard laughter coming from his shirt and looked down at it, causing many students to look at him weirdly.

"Ha, so it worked, I will have to thank peeves later" Sekhmet whispered

"What?" Harry said

"I asked peeves to distract Snape so that we could escape, peeves is an old friend of mine, he caused a lot of trouble with the gods when he was alive, now stop talking to me before you defiantly get labelled as insane" Sekhmet said

So Harry hide his laughter and looked up at the class who were looking at him strangely and just smiled, not knowing what else to do.

"See I told you he was crazy" Malfoy said to everyone sitting around him.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter

Thank you to every one who has reviewed so far!!!

Chapter 5

"I am surprised that you have gotten high grades" Sekhmet said looking at all the R.O.A (Records of achievement) booklets. Harry was sitting in the library, at the far back, hidden in the corner, away from other students, even though people could not see or hear Sekhmet, it would have looked very odd that Harry Potter was showing a necklace his R.O.A's of which most people had recycled; Sekhmet had asked him to dig up all his R.O.A's over his life time at Hogwarts, so that she could see what he had learnt.

"Oh, thanks" Harry said feeling slightly miffed that she had said that, he didn't think he was stupid.

"Yes, but someone like you, with all your power should be able to learn by writing things down or doing homework"

Harry looked at the amulet in wonder, he had been trying to get out of doing his homework for years, and always been forced to do it, but now he was being told that she shouldn't have to do it, he suddenly wished he had know about this earlier, he couldn't wait to see what his teachers faces would be like when he said that he shouldn't have to do his homework.

"The way you should be taught via demonstrations, and watching, you are the type of learner who will pick things up just from listening to someone talk or playing games" Sekhmet said

"Well I do pick up completely useless rubbish that I will never need to know" Harry said thinking about it.

"You see, and that is the way I am going to teach you, but because I am trapped in here, you will have to find the books and things"

"But where am I going to find them, I doubt they would have them in the school library"

"They do" Sekhmet said "They are kept in the restricted section, remember Dumbledore and every head teacher there has ever been has been involved with the gods, and the way that they work, some were better than others, but they tended not to last too long"

"But how am I going to get into the restricted section?" Harry asked Sekhmet as he collected all of his R.O.A's and put them in his school bag

"You have done it before have you not?" Sekhmet said "But now you have me, and that you will be able to get in more easily, and I can tell you the exact spells to use to get to the books"

"Why, are they protected?" Harry asked innocently

"Well yes" Sekhmet said "Otherwise other people could find them, not read them mind you, they would not be able to open them, but they would become intrigued, so we had to put some protection on them"

"Oh" Harry said, and then he tucked Sekhmet back inside his shirt and walked over to the restricted section to look and see if he could see any books that looked like the ones he was looking for.

"Well go in then" Came the voice from Harry's shirt

"I can't I will get caught, there are loads of students here and a couple of teachers"

"Not through the front entrance" Sekhmet said sounding exasperated "Of course they will see you, go through the side entrance"

"The side entrance? I didn't even know that there was a side entrance!"

"Yes, though not many people know of it, it is on the left had side of this gate"

"Here?" Harry said walking down the left hand side of the magic line which ran along the floor, it reminded Harry of his first year when they were looking for information about the philosopher's stone.

"Yes, and hopefully this trip will not be as eventful as that" Sekhmet said knowing what was running through Harry's mind.

"Is it here?" Harry said

"No further down" Sekhmet said

"but it ends here, you cannot get any further, that's a wall" Harry said putting his hand on what he thought was a wall, and instead of the wall feeling solid, like it was suppose it, it felt like condensation and his hand fell right through it.

"As I said, carry on going it's just passed this"

"But, that is a wall" Harry said un tucking Sekhmet so that he could show her the wall.

"No, it's never been a wall, not since the castle was made, it's just that this wall is right by the history section and most students do not come down this way, well except for one, called Remus Lupin, but he did not touch the wall, he like you just assumed it was a wall" Sekhmet said

Harry smirked at this bit of information, which he could use as black mail against his favourite defence against the dark arts teacher.

"Go on then" Sekhmet said reminding Harry that he was still standing there with one hand in the wall

"Okay" Harry said taking a deep breath and then he stepped through the wall, Harry opened his eyes, which he hadn't remembered shutting and gasped. The room was not that big, but it was about the size of the Dursleys kitchen, but it was amazingly furnished and had loads of expensive looking chairs and one quiet large oak bookcase, which was empty. "Why is the bookcase empty?" Harry asked in confusion

"Because they are in the restricted section" Sekhmet said "the books which will be in that bookcase are the ones you need to study from"

"I thought you said that I didn't need to study"

"Well then read and take in the important information" Sekhmet corrected " anyway they are the books we are looking for, which means that they need to be protected, like I said earlier, and they can not be kept in here, because anyone can get in here, where as if they are kept in the library they are safe"

"So why have a bookcase in here at all?" Harry said

"Because know that you have found the room you can lock it so that you are the only one that can open it" Sekhmet said "Do you want to lock it now?"

"Will there be a key?" Harry said thinking about where he would keep something that needed to be looked after

"No, it will be locked with your blood" Sekhmet answered

"My blood?" Harry questioned, it sounded painful

"Yes, so that you and only you can open that door, right now to lock it stand in front of where you just came out" Sekhmet said "right now bring your hands in front of you, palm facing up"

"Okay" Harry said

"Now repeat after me 'lock'"

"Lock? Is that it?" Harry said

"Yes" Sekhmet said "Your magic will take care of the rest"

"Lock" Harry said firmly, then he looked down at is wrists in surprise, there were two pictures on them, and they were beginning to glow white, then the light from the shapes reached out and went towards the way Harry had just come in, then the lights began to swirl together and created other streams of coloured light, then a door started to emerge from the lights small at first, then it started to get bigger, until it was the size of an ordinary door, then the light spread out to the wall, which wasn't really a wall and turned it to stone, so that no-one else could enter from any other way. Then the lights stopped and came back towards Harry and back in to his wrists, and the light went back in side the shapes. Then the light faded and Harry was left with the shapes, which unlike the time before when he had used then, did not fade.

"What are these?" Harry gasped staring at his wrists.

"They are stars" Sekhmet said "and they will not fade now, when you used this type of magic in the past they have always faded, but now that you are using them properly, they will not fad, they are a mark which tells people that you are chosen"

Harry then pulled his sleeves up over the new scars, he did not want any new scars for people to look at and see that he was chosen.

"But, they will only know what it means if you are a god, or know of the gods" Sekhmet said

"Right" Harry said feeling slightly better about them, but at the same time making a decision to always wear long sleeved t-shirts or fingerless gloves.

"Now, we need to find those books and return them to the bookcase" Sekhmet said "You can take one of the books to read tonight"

"But I have other homework to do" Harry said feeling light headed

"Do not worry, there is a charm that I know of that will do that for you, I will tell you because learning this is far more important that learning what you are being taught at the moment, set the homework down over there" she instructed, and Harry did so "Now hold your left hand over the books and say 'complete set tasks'"

"Complete set tasks" Harry said then stared in awe as his quill jumped to attention and lots of parchment came from out of no where, then Harry's planner opened and the quill appeared to be reading it, then it began to scribble the homework down, in Harry's handwriting in an amazing speed. "Wow"

"yes, but it will only do the homework which is written down, so you will have to remember to write everything down, word for word, or it will do something else"

"Wow" Harry said still staring at the quill

"Yes, now you have to retrieve those books" Sekhmet ordered "Right now, you see that door handle sticking out of the wall over there?" she said

"Yes" Harry said walking towards it; it was easy to spot as it was an old brass door handle sticking out of a cream coloured wall.

"Open it, and it will take you straight in to the restricted section" Sekhmet said

A couple of hours later

"You need to get fitter, and eat properly" Sekhmet said as Harry put the last of the books he needed on the self and collapsed on to one of the arm chairs "I mean if you are exhausted after only carrying one thousand books then you will not be fit enough to do some of this magic"

"Hey, I had to go to school as well and you woke me up early this morning so that we could write my project"

"Hummmm, well then I will just have to tell you the basics about this sort of magic then, and you can try a few spells like the ones you were doing earlier, so far any questions" Sekhmet said taking on the role as teacher

"Yes, can I tell Ron and Hermione about this, Ron would love that spell for the homework, then maybe not Hermione because she would probably stop us" Harry said thoughtfully

"Well" Sekhmet said "It would be dangerous to let them in, because your practising and you can not do anything yet, but they are in danger all read because you're their friend" she stopped and thought about it for a moment "Yes you can tell them, they have two dangers from outside, where as you are just one danger. It would be a lot worse if they were taken by a rouge god or Voldemort without knowing why or how to perhaps have some knowledge than if they were to be hit by some of your magic, but you cannot tell them about me or Iris you have to keep that a secret, just tell them that you have found a room, with lots of books in and you thought it would be good to read them"

"Will it work then, if they try some spells?"

"No, but you can always leave out other books, there are other books in the restricted section which the average witch or wizard can do, it might even help them to help you" she said again thoughtfully, leaving Harry to wonder what on earth he was going to go up against. "Right now though it is getting late, take that book, the purple one" She said as Harry went across to the bookcase and grabbed the purple, large heavy book off of the fifth shelf and putting it in his bag, and then he collected the finished homework and packed that away to.

"How do I get out?" Harry then asked

"The same way you got in, but this time through the door" Sekhmet said

Harry then opened the door and stepped back in to the cold library. Harry looked around and noticed that everyone had already left and then tucked the necklace back in to his shirt and tiptoed back across the library floor. Then just has he made it to the door he heard a noise and swung around, and hid now extra large bag caught on to one of the shelves, and tipped it. Harry then watched in horror as the bookcase leaned further and further down and caught another bookcase, which stated to the domino effect around the entire library, even reaching the shelves that no-one ever took books from, scattering books and dust every where, then the books which were on the top shelves now found themselves on the floor and started shrieking. Then the largest bookcase began to fall and hit the wall of the far side of the library, and due to the bookcases weight it smashed straight through the concrete wall (the wall had been replaced a couple of years ago when a book had exploded) and smashed straight in to a classroom which was on the other side of the wall, this class room was unused and had been used as a storage area, which had many statues in it. Which then fell over and knocked a huge mirror which was on the wall and the mirror began to fall.

"No, no, no, no" Harry repeated under his breath SMASH!!! Harry heard as it hit the floor.

"I would run if I were you, there is no way you can explain this one" Sekhmet then said after hearing all the commotion.

Harry nodded then broke in to a reckless run back to the Gryffindor common room.

Authors note:

To answer a question question I was asked, about why I have included the scenes with Harry's childhood, it was put in there for a reason to with something will happen in the up coming chapters. :D

Slythering Rules

Please tell me what you think !


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter

Thank you to every one who has reviewed so far!!!

Chapter 6

"Here look at this!" Harry heard, he had made to back to his dorm last night without being seen and had collapsed on to his bed, then was woken up to the sound of his roommates voices.

"What is it?" Harry heard Ron ask sleepily

"A letter" Dean said "We are getting sent home!!!" He yelled after reading the letter, and then he did a victory dance around the beds.

"What? Why?" Harry said sitting bolt upright and swinging his legs down and grabbing the letter from the floor, where it had fallen when Dean started to dance.

"Severe damage done to the east wing?" Ron read over his shoulder "I wonder what happened??" Ron said then walked over the wardrobe and got his weekend clothes out

"I don't know but I want thank them!!" Dean said "That's the thing about being magic, we never get snow days or teacher training days or floods or when the power gets cut or when everyone is sick days" He began stuffing all his stuff in to his trunk

"How long for?" Seamus asked looking confused

"Only the day, sometimes two" Dean said walking in to the bathroom "When does it say we are going home?"

"This afternoon the train leaves at one" Harry said disjointedly, hoping that it wasn't his damage that caused the school to close down "But there is an assembly first, in a hours time" Harry said looking at the clock which had been permantly sealed to the wall after the fourth time Professor McGonagall had come to the dormitory and woke them up.

"We don't have to wear uniform do we?" Neville asked

"No I don't think so," Harry said scanning the letter

"How long will be gone for?" Dean asked bouncing back from the bathroom and throwing his toothbrush and paste in to the mess of his trunk

"It don't say, I guess it will be in the assembly," Harry said

"Well then, we had better hurry up and pack!" Seamus said

Harry then put the letter on the nightstand, then walked over to his trunk and pulled it out from under the bed. Then making sure that no one was looking Harry opened his heavy school bag and placed the books that he was given to read at the bottom of his trunk, then covered them up with some clothes that the Dursleys had given him that summer because the clothes he was wearing his aunt wouldn't let in to the house, but these 'new' clothes were also Dudley's cast offs, and we at least four sizes to big and were vile colours, so Harry had put them at the bottom of his trunk and had never worn them since.

Then it suddenly occurred to Harry, if everyone was being sent home, did that mean he was being sent back to the Dursleys? He hoped not.

"Harry do you think that they will let us stay at the Order?" Ron whispered to Harry from the other side of the bed, where Ron was also packing.

"I hope so, I can picture the look on the Dursleys faces if I came back to Surrey now" Harry laughed

"Yer" Ron laughed " Hey, this is going to be one of the first Easters that I have spent away from Hogwarts in four years" Ron laughed throwing a pair of odd socks in to his trunk. "I hope we get lots of chocolate"

Bang, the door to the boy's dormitory slammed open, to reveal a disgruntled looking Hermione.

"Careful, wait no, slam all you want, we want more time off" Dean said taking down his football posters

"This is just terrible" Hermione said marching over to the boys and throwing herself dramatically down on to Harry's bed. "What are we going to do?"

"About what?" Ron asked looking at Harry then back at Hermione

"Well, because the school is closed, and I went straight to McGonagall and asked her when would we be getting back and she said two weeks at least!!! And that means that we will fall behind on our revision!!"

"Well muggle children have this time off every year," Ron said

"Yes exactly, wait how do you know that?" Harry said

"Dad has a book on it" Ron said

"Why?" Harry asked

"What are we going to do?" Hermione almost yelled, then she whispered so that only Harry and Ron could hear "are we going to the Order?"

"I am not sure, we will have to ask" Ron said

"Good, that means that we can study there" She said

"We?" Ron asked

"Yes we, we have a lot to study don't we, Harry?" Hermione asked, with her eyes saying say yes or feel the consequences.

"Yes" Harry said, well it wasn't a complete lie; he was going to study, just not for school.

"Good, see Ron, how would you feel if Harry and I got high marks and you didn't?"

"The same as I do now, I don't really care about exams, it ain't the end of the world" Ron said

"Why Ronald that's a…" Hermione began but then looked down at her watch "we have to go to assembly now, you can finish packing afterwards" Then she marched out of the boys dorm and down the stairs.

"What do you reckon frog face is going to make of this?" Ron smirked as they followed Hermione down the stairs.

Twenty minutes later

"A student last night destroyed the entire east wing!!" Umbridge said, she was sitting next to Dumbledore

"Now, we don't actually know that it was a student which caused the destruction, it could have been anything" Dumbledore said, "I suppose that it does not really matter now, as it is in the past, but if someone did do it, please inform one of the members of staff"

"And they will receive…" Umbridge started but was cut off

"A thank you, I do believe that this year we have had a lot of stress, and everyone deserves some time off, especially those who have been working hard, and it will give teachers more time to mark homework, and I believe that it is good for those sitting their important exams this year that a break will help you, the train will be leaving in two hours time, so I suggest that you go and pack, we will send you letters when the work is completed, have a good break, you may leave now" Dumbledore

"Mr Potter, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley" McGonagall called over the excited racket that was going on as children left the hall. Harry, Ron and Hermione made there way across the hall to where their teacher was standing. "You will be staying at the Order of the Phoenix during this time off" She said to Harry and Ron "Miss Granger you are welcome to the order but you can go home if you wish"

"I will come to the Order" Hermione said, "I want to make sure that Harry and Ron will revise"

"Okay, then in around twenty minutes come to my office and you will be taking the floo powder to the Order, your brothers and sister are also travelling this way" She said to Ron and then walked off to make sure that Umbridge wasn't going to be around her office.

"That means I can have a lie in tomorrow," Ron said as they walked back to the dorms

"No you can't Ron…"

"You should go and get some more books," Sekhmet said "You will be able to practise a lot of new spells now you have this time"

Harry sighed, "Okay, I suppose" he said sulkily

"See even Harry agrees" Hermione said pointing to Harry, who then realised that he had spoken out loud

"That's because he probably wasn't listening" Ron said

"Hey I just remembered that I left something over there" Harry said pointing back towards the hall, so that he could go and get the books and get out of the fight.

"Okay" Hermione said not even listening to what Harry had just said and carried on lecturing Ron.

Harry then went down an empty corridor.

"Wait, I can't get in to get the books can I, the library is completely destroyed?" Harry asked Sekhmet

"Yes, you can get to them, you just have to climb" She said

"Oh great" Harry said and carried on walking to the library.

Two hours later

"Harry, you look so thin, are you eating enough?" Molly Weasley gushed as Harry flooed through the fireplace, pulling Harry in to a rib-cracking hug.

"He's fine Molly" Harry's godfather answered for him. Molly then let go of Harry and saw his godfather standing next to Ron, Sirius was looking healthier than he was when Harry had left at Christmas, he now at least looked human, and not as skinny as he was when he had escaped, Harry supposed that was because Molly had been forcing him to eat, all he really needed now was a hair cut. Harry then laughed at the bizarreness of his thoughts.

"What's up with you?" Sirius then asked smiling himself

"Nothing" Harry said

"You let him have those chocolate frogs again?" Sirius asked, chocolate frogs always sent Harry in to weird hyperactive moods.

"Not that we know of" Ron answered

"Maybe its those lessons he's having with Snape" Sirius said "I know if I had someone looking around inside my head I would go batty to!"

"Yes, Harry about those lessons" McGonagall, she had come through the fire after Harry, Harry looked up at her. "You will have to carry on them during this time off"

Harry gulped, he really would have to learn how to block his mind and fast, there were loads of things he really didn't want Snape to see.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter

Thank you to every one who has reviewed so far!!!

Chapter 7

"Just clear your mind" Sekhmet said, she had been attempting to help Harry learn Occlumency, and Harry had found out that Sekhmet had little patients.

"I am" Harry whined, his head was starting to hurt, they had been trying for about two hours now, in a dusty room at the very top of Sirius's house.

"Well your are not, or I would not be able to read your mind" Sekhmet said, giving Harry a few seconds to clear his mind, then dived in to his memories, and immediately seeing her self on the first day she had told him about her, Sekhmet pulled out of Harry mind and sighed, this was not going well she thought, maybe she need to change her tactics.

"I have an idea, why not push all the memories that you do not want Snape to see to the back of your mind? Then allow him to see your unimportant memories" Sekhmet said

"But, I do not want him to see any of my memories, can I not just push all of my memories to the back of my mind?" Harry said

"No, not unless you want to break your mind and would probably end up in a coma, you can use that as a last resort" Sekhmet said as Harry widened his eyes in alarm.

"… Last resort?"

"Yes, for instance if someone wanted all the information in side your mind, you can hide them, and they will not be able to get in"

"Right" Harry said he felt like his body was detached to his mind at that moment and it was probably best just not to think about it.

"That is a good technique though, the one you are using now" Sekhmet said, again reminding Harry had Sekhmet could probably read what Harry was doing even if he managed to block his mind. "It means that you can handle more pain" Sekhmet finished

"HARRY!! WHERE ARE YOU?" Harry heard Ron call from up the stairs.

"You are saved for now, but you will have to learn it, and you can practise hiding your most precious memories whilst you are eating" Sekhmet said then she froze in her amulet, and Harry tucked the necklace back inside his T-shirt.

"I am here" Harry called, then opened the door to the room and saw Ron standing at the top of the stairs.

"Thank god I found you, Hermione was trying to make me study, again!! And she is looking for you to, has there always been a door there, well I have never come up here before, what is up here?" Ron gushed looking around the hallway at all the doors that he didn't even know were there.

"I don't know" Harry said thinking on the spot "I came up here to get my shoe" Harry then froze trying to think of a reason why his shoe was up there "Fred and George threw it up here as part of some experiment they were doing" Harry lied badly.

"Yer, I did wonder what they were doing" Ron said as Harry sighed in relief, Ron seemed more interested in the doors to pay much attention to why Harry was there "Do know what's behind these doors?"

"Nope" Harry answered honestly "Do you want to explore them? Hermione will find us if we stay here"

"Yer, good point which room do you want to start in? What about this one?" Ron said pointing to an oak door, which was opposite, the one Harry had been in.

An hour later

BANG! CRASH!

Then large unhealthy piles of dust fell on to the middle of the table in the second dining room, which was currently being used as the room where the Order were meeting. The dust then cleared to reveal Harry and Ron sitting shocked in the middle of the table.

"Wow" Harry said looking directly up, which caused all the members of the Order who were having a meeting to also look up, to see a huge hole in the ceiling.

"Yer" Ron said also looking up "How did you do that?" He then said looking at Harry

"I have no idea" Harry said "But it was fun"

"Want to do it again?" Ron said

"Yer!" Harry said and they both jumped off the table.

"Oh no you don't" Mad eye moody said blocking the door way

"I see they found the house elf slide," Sirius said to Remus laughing

"The what?" Harry said

"The house elf slide, it does have a proper name, but I don't remember it, it was the way in which the house elf used to move around the house without being seen, as when they use magic to get from place to place it creates a lot of noise and many families had these slides put in to their house, so that the house elves could move around without being hear by gusts, but I have no idea how you opened it, it can only be accessed by a certain type of magic"

Harry then put his hand to the amulet which was still hidden under his T-shirt, he had better be more careful with what he says, even though this new magic was easy to use, it was also dangerous because of the easy commands you say.

"What were you doing?" an Order member asked

"Exploring" Ron, answered

"You can't really tell them off," Sirius said as McGonagall opened her mouth "we never really told them not to go up there"

"Yes but have you ever heard the saying curiosity killed the cat?"

"Well cats are said to have nine lives," Harry answered without thinking, then blushed at the glare McGonagall sent his way

"Yes, and think how many of them you have used" McGonagall scolded, trying to hide her amusement. "Mr Potter, whilst you and Professor Snape are here, why don't you have your Occlumency lesson now, rather then tomorrow"

Harry gulped

"Potter follow me," Snape said five minutes later, after the Order had cleaned up the mess, and were trying, with out any luck, to fix the whole in the ceiling.

Snape then led Harry to a room at the end of the hallway on the second story, which Harry hadn't even noticed was there.

"Stand there" Snape then said as he opened the door, he pointed to a space next to the window, which had nothing behind him and nothing in front of him, so that he wouldn't crash in to anything.

"Clear your mind" Snape more or less growled, he waited less than ten seconds the attacked Harry's mind.

Memories flashed past in Harry's mind, then a memory of Sekhmet and Iris on top of the Owl tower, he then sent the memory to the back of his mind, like Sekhmet had suggested, it was only a flash of the memory so Harry hoped that Snape hadn't seen very much of it. Snape then pulled abruptly out of Harry's mind, and Harry found him self once again on his knees. Snape looked down at him, as if he wanted to know something, Harry looked away, hoping that Snape wasn't going to ask him about the memory he had seen.

"I see that you are still incompetent Potter" Snape then snapped and then ordered Harry to get back up.

"Clear your mind" Snape repeated

Two hours later Harry was flopped on his bed, exhausted and in pain.

"My head hurts" Harry whined

"Go and get a potion for it then" Sekhmet said, Harry had also found out that she didn't have very much pity either.

"I can't" Harry said placing his hand on his head, hoping that his headache would subside.

"Why not?"

"Because I only had Occlumency for an hour and that's not enough to get a head ache this bad, it would mean telling people that o had been practising earlier and they would want to know how, and I don't want Snape to be more suspicious than he already is" Harry said rolling over so that he lay on his stomach, he pulled out one of the books that he had taken from the secret room in the library and opened it.

"Is there anything in here which will cure headaches?" Harry asked Sekhmet

"I do not think so, not in this book, there is a whole other book to do with medicine back in the library" Sekhmet said

"Great" Harry said and then shut the book and put it back under his pillow.

The next morning.

Harry was slumped on the sofa, in the living room, with Ron and Hermione, Hermione had tackled Harry and Ron as soon as they had left their bedrooms that morning and had forced them to get their books and study for their up coming exams. There were various Order members also sitting in armchairs and on another sofa in the living room, they were also reading through books to do research for their next mission, and were attempting not to get drawn in to Hermione's revision scheme she had Harry and Ron on.

"Harry can you please get me that Potions text book" Hermione said pointing to a book, which was laying on a lamp table on the other side of the room.

Harry reached out one hand and looked at the book "nope my powers ain't working today" Harry said as Ron laughed. Hermione then glared at Harry.

"See look it won't come!" Harry said still with his arm out, then everyone in the room looked up as the book in question rose off the desk and went flying towards Harry's out stretched hand, at a phenomenal speed Harry then ducked from the flying book and heard a loud thump as it hit the wall hard behind them.

"Oh" Harry said standing up and looking at the book.

"He is getting more powerful" Sekhmet said to Iris, who had watched the scene from the mirror above the mantle piece.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter

Thank you to every one who has reviewed so far!!!

Chapter 8

"Welcome back to the DA" Harry said to the front of the group of students who had been members of the DA since after Christmas, and before Harry had found out about his powers.

"We hope that you have all been practicing the spells over the unexpected break" Hermione said "But I also hope that every one has been revising for our upcoming exams" she finished as the majority of the DA rolled their eyes.

"Yes," Harry said, "Today we will hopefully be learning the shielding charm, this will also help to tie in with our exams" He said looking at Hermione "But it is also a very important spell to know for defense, it blocks the most of the dark spells if casted correctly, it won't block the unforgivable, but will give you enough time to hopefully dodge them,"

"If everyone could first of all come and sign your names off on this list, and if new people could sign their names on to this list, as I have noticed that there are more people attending than there were at first"

"Then can you slip up in to partners," Harry said then walked over to Ron who was holding the list of people's names.

Two hours and a great success rate at the shielding charm later, a high-pitched alarm rang through the DA classroom.

"What was that?" Fred said covering his ears

"The alarm" Harry said "It tells us when someone is trying to break in to the DA, quickly through this door, it will take you to the third corridor, follow the corridor and it will bring you back out by the stairs, go quickly!!" Harry yelled over the alarm he then ran to the door and pulled it open and people started scrambling through it.

'What about all this stuff?" Hermione said attempting to stuff a lot of the books in to her bag.

"It will disappear the moment she or any other intruder breaks through," Harry said than added because of Hermione's inquisitive look "I charmed them"

"Quickly everyone through!" Ron shouted as they saw the door Boeing because of the magical pressure on it. The last person then disappeared through the door.

"Quick go through"

"No we won't make it, and we are not leaving you" Hermione said, then sealed the door shut.

Bang!

"Well look who we have hear, and what are you doing here?" Umbridge said stepping through the doors that she had just blasted open.

"Studying" Harry, said

"Is that not what a library is for" She simpered

"We thought it was quieter here," Hermione said

"Well," Umbridge said drawing herself up "we all know you are lying" she said then the members of the Inquisitorial Squad hurried in to the room and surrounded them. "Take them to my office, if they are telling me the truth then you won't mind answering my questions, Mr Malfoy please alert the school to an emergency school meeting in the hall in five minutes, students have to be in full school uniform"

Umbridge then walked Ron, Harry and Hermione out of the DA classroom and towards the teacher's staff room. She knocked on the door, but didn't wait for someone to answered and opened the door and pushed them in to the dark room.

"Umbridge why have you brought them here?" McGonagall said standing up

Umbridge completely ignored her and walked up to Snape who was sitting on the far side of the room "I need to use one of your potions" she said

"If it's the one that I think you will need I do not have anymore of it left" Snape said looking the 'golden trio'.

Umbridge scolded "do you not have any other supplies of it?" she asked

"Not unless I want to poison them," He said

" That will do, bring it to the hall now" Umbridge said then walked back over to the middle of the staff room "there will be an emergency meeting in the Great Hall now, everyone must make their way down to the hall, we will final find out what the head teacher planned, which reminds me, Snape, whilst your collecting the potion could you please go and get the headmaster"

"You can't do this" McGonagall said, "The headmaster will stop this"

""Not anymore he can't I have the rights to question these students" Umbridge then pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it over, McGonagall read it and paled.

"But they are only children, you can not do that"

"You are about to find out that I can, be in the hall in five minutes" Umbridge said sweetly and then pushed the 'golden trio' back out in to the hallway.

Five minutes later all the students and teachers were gathered in the hall. Harry, Ron and Hermione were stood in front of teacher's tables, Harry had been volunteered by Umbridge to go first.

"It has come to my attention that there are students running an army type of club, which is banned by educational number…"

Snape then walked in to the hall carrying a vial of potion, but there was nowhere near enough for the three of them to take. "This is the only potion I could get," He said "and the headteacher will be down in a few minutes"

"That's no where near the amount I wanted" Umbridge pouted like a five year old "never mind I will use have to use this then" then she pulled a vial out from underneath her pink robes.

Snape eyed it wearily "And what is that?"

"It is my own creation of a truth telling potion" Umbridge said "Now sit here Mr Potter" she said pulling a chair out from behind the teachers table. She then poured the potion in to a cup and gave it to Harry.

"Are you lisensed to create that sort of potion?" Snape then asked

"Well" Umbridge said

"You could kill him if he drinks it then" Snape said uncaring and then sat down next to McGonagall.

"Drink it" Umbridge then said to Harry, who just looked at her.

"You can drink it, it won't affect you, that potion is about as good as water to you, but not to your friends though, if they drink it, it will kill them I suggest you drink all of it, she was stupid enough to give all of it to you" Sekhmet said from under Harry's t-shirt

Harry then sniffed the mixture, it smelt horrid, he then put it to his lips and sipped a bit, it tasted a lot better than it smelt and he drained the cup, to the last drop. Then dropped the cup on to the floor, suddenly feeling dizzy.

"I thought you said it wouldn't affect me," he said to Sekhmet

"Give it a couple of seconds, your body is turning it to water, you drank it very fast" Sekhmet said

Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Umbridge and quickly looking around the hall, everyone had shocked looks on their faces; they probably weren't expecting him to drink an unknown substance or that quickly.

"Now Harry" Umbridge simpered "What were you doing in the room of requirement?"

Harry had to then think on the spot, "learning" He said honestly

"Yes, but were you creating an army were you attempting to over throw the ministry!! Were you working for Dumbledore?"

"No" Harry said

"What how are you lying through a potion!!" Umbridge yelled

"Because maybe he was not lying Dolores" Albus Dumbledore said coming in through the doors or the Great Hall.

"Good evening Dumbledore" Umbridge greeted

"Yes, it was, now Dolores you will release my students and let my staff return to the common room" He said

"I am afraid that I cannot let you do that Albus, I have permission from the minister of magic to question these students" she pulled out a piece of parchment and handed to him "Now I have to carry on my questioning" Umbridge then turned back to Harry, who had by now came up with a plan.

"What are you hiding?" She yelled at Harry

"The weapon" Harry said coyly

"The weapon?" Umbridge gasped this is what she had been waiting for "Where is it?" she then asked

"The forbidden forest" Harry said

"Right, then you and them" She pointed at Ron and Hermione who had shocked expressions on their faces, what was their best friend thinking? "Will show me this weapon, give your wand to Malfoy" Umbridge said

"Wait, do you think that is a good idea?" Draco questioned

"Of course, what could three unarmed teenagers do?" Umbridge said

Most of the members of staff raised their eyebrows; she obviously did not know the golden trio.

Umbridge led the party out of the hall, Ron following followed by Hermione then Harry. Then as they left the hall they saw Harry move his hands behind his back, and a light with a bluish tinge to it appeared in a ball flowing from one hand down to the one below.

"Professor…" Malfoy started but was stunned by a member of the DA.

The doors then closed behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter

Thank you to every one who has reviewed so far!!!

Key - dream 

Chapter 9

They walked out of the hall and across the grounds of the school, the whole time with Harry's hands behind his back, waiting for the right moment when he could use his powers and escape, with Ron and Hermione and go back to the school. They entered the forbidden forest, just in case someone had followed them, Harry didn't want people to find out about his new powers, he was already going to have to explain some things to Ron and Hermione. Umbridge already seemed that she was tired of walking.

"How much further is it?" Umbridge said as they walked deeper in to the forest.

"Just through there" Harry answered as the walked in to a dip, close to where the Centaurs were. Harry didn't want to get to close though, and started to lead them in a different direction towards Grawp. When an arrow shot through the trees and hit the trunk of large tree, millimeters above Hermione's head.

"What was that?" Ron asked, looking around bewildered.

"It was an arrow," Hermione said spotting the Centaur who shot it.

"I knew it was an arrow," Ron said rolling his eyes "But where did it come from?"

"Him" Hermione said pointing at the Centaur, which was standing at the top of the ditch they were standing him, pointing another arrow down at them.

"We…" Harry begun, he knew the Centaurs would react badly if they found him in the forest again, and the Centaurs were even angrier than the time he had meet them before, with the ministry as recently the mistry had evoked a new law stating that all Centaurs will be moved to separate reservations for half-breeds, this was because the ministry knew about Dumbledore's friendliness with other creatures and was attempting to stop him from gathering followers so that he could over take the ministry of magic, which was all rubbish made up by the media.

"Go away you filthy half breed!!" Umbridge screeched at the Centaur "You should not even be in this forest!!"

"How dare you call us filthy half-breeds, you have no right to look down upon us, we have been around for longer than your race has been" Another Centaur said walking up to the Centaur which was already there. Then around twenty other Centaurs stepped out of the strange mist, which covered the entire area and stood around the edge of the ditch.

Umbridge then whimpered, losing her confidence at the prospect of having to fight with a whole herd of angry Centaurs. She then pulled Harry in front of her, and used him as a shield.

"Then you use young ones to protect yourself" The first Centaur spat at Umbridge "We protect our young, and you use yours as shields and warriors"

"You!" Umbridge said stepping out from behind Harry, obviously getting her confidence back and going in to full lecture mode "You don't do anything for society, we asked you to join out government and you denied it," she said pulling out her wand "and this is what happens when you wage war against us Mr Centaur, huh hum"

An arrow flew through air and knocked her wand out of her hand.

"You foul creatures, you cannot do that to me, I command you, you will listen to me" Umbridge said.

"Professor don't you will get killed" Hermione said looking around desperately.

"Not just her, we will all be killed" Ron said backing away from the middle of the ditch.

"What do we do?" Hermione said looking expectantly at Harry.

"I don't know, let me think," He said.

"Run?" Sekhmet suggested

"But how, they are everywhere? Is there any spells I could use to create a gap?" Harry asked looking around them, as the Centaurs and Umbridge threw insults at each other.

Crash! Harry then heard in the distance and the tress around them shook.

"What was that?" Ron whimpered

Then two big feet appeared to the left hand side of the ditch, the Centaurs on that side looked up and their eyes widened, and they ran down in to the ditch, almost crashing into Hermione.

"Run!" Harry yelled, as the Centaurs began to attack the feet, then two Centaurs grabbed Umbridge and ran to the left of the golden trio. Harry then created a ball, similar to the one that he created in the great hall and threw it, a bit like a bowling towards the easiest exit to the ditch, making the Centaurs scatter. Luckily the Centaurs didn't notice where the light came from and probably thought it cam from Umbridge who was firing hexes and charms everywhere in a bid to free herself, Harry looked to Ron and Hermione to where standing slightly in front of him, he couldn't tell if they had seen or not, if they had he could explain later.

They all ran, scattering themselves in different directions, to make sure they didn't get crushed in the chaos, which was re-forming after Harry's power light. Harry heard Umbridge's screams as he ran, smirking to himself he carried on running deeper in to the forest.

"Did you have anything to do with that?" Harry asked Sekhmet as he ran "did you contact Grawp, like you did with Peeves?"

"No, actually I was going to call Iris, but then Grawp showed up and that worked perfectly. The Centaurs would not have attacked you anyway, you have the power, that means that most creatures in these trees will not attack you"

Harry then slowed down, feeling that he should be further enough away from the danger; he looked around to see if he could see Ron or Hermione. He couldn't see either of them, and it was getting dark.

"Do you think they are okay?" Harry asked Sekhmet

"Depends on who you are speaking about, you ex-defence against the dark arts teacher may not be" Sekhmet said

"Ron and Hermione" Harry said rolling his eyes; he then slumped down a tree clutching his head.

"Are you okay?" Sekhmet asked "did you over use your power? Remember you should practise spells before using them like that,"

Meanwhile…

The Great Hall

"What should we do Professor?" McGonagall said after they left the hall

"We need to call a meeting" Dumbledore said "I am quiet sure Harry, Ron and Hermione can look after themselves for now, but I do believe that we will need a rescue party for our defense against the dark arts teacher"

"A rescue party?" McGonagall asked

"Yes, we will have no evidence if we do not get her back" Dumbledore said as mysterious as ever. He then turned to address the students who were discussing what they had just seen. "Now, silence please" Dumbledore said, even thought he didn't need to, the students wanted to know what was going on. "It is very late, and we all have a lot of learning to do tomorrow, I suggest that we all go back to our dormitories and get some sleep, and do not wonder around the corridors as the door next to the forbidden forest may be left open, dismissed"

"Shall I contact everyone at the Order" McGonagall said once the students had left the hall.

"Yes please, we have much to discuss, and once again we have found ourselves without a defense against the dark arts teacher, maybe a member of the Order can step in and teach temporally"

"Albus, what should we do with their wands?" McGonagall said pointing to the wands, which were lying on top of the teacher's table.

"Leave them there for now, then they will know where to collect them from, they will be quiet safe" Dumbledore said then looked to the left hand side of the teachers table, making McGonagall turn and look at where Dumbledore was looking but couldn't see anything.

McGonagall raised her eyebrows to the headteachers comment and movements, thinking to herself that the headteacher must have had one too many lemon drops, but then hurried out of the hall to arrange an emergency order meeting.

"Severus, have you discovered what she gave Harry?" Dumbledore asked turning around to see Professor Snape investigating the vial that she had the potion she gave Harry in.

"Yes, this appears to be some sort of a potion, it seems to be the type that you would make from using a leaflet from the ministry, so that was not surprising" Snape said dryly.

"Do you know what it might have done to Harry's body?"

"Yes, it should have killed him, I have not seen a potion this bad since Longbottom attempted to make a healing balm"

"Hum" Dumbledore said taking a lemon drop out of a purple bag he kept on his wizard's belt; he offered one to the potions master who refused. "Harry is a lot more powerful then you think," he said after about a minute

"No he isn't I know why he survived, on his mothers ancient charm, he does not have that protection now" Snape said even drier than usual

"It was not only that" the headteacher said thoughtfully "You and many others will find out soon enough"

McGonagall then reappeared back in to the hall "the meeting will be held in five minutes" she said then left again

Dumbledore and Snape then left after McGonagall.

"Do you think that they have left?" Ginny Weasley whispered to Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, the members of the DA had stayed after the assembly and had hidden behind the end of the teacher's table when everyone had filed out of the hall.

Luna then stood bolt up right "yes" she said

"Luna!" Ginny hissed "what if someone had been there?" she said then stood up dragging Neville with her.

"Well they weren't, and we wouldn't have gotten in to trouble if there was, Dumbledore knew we were here"

"Did he?" Neville said

"Of course he did, you couldn't pull anything off when Dumbledore's around." a voice said

"But then again he might not of know we were here" another voice finished

"Fred, George" Ginny said looking for them.

"We're here," they said stepping out from behind one of the statues by the doors that only the teachers could use.

"How do you know Dumbledore knew we were here anyway?" Ginny said after Fred and George walked over to them.

"Don't you remember, he said 'Leave them there for now, then they will know where to collect them from' when McGonagall asked about their wands, he was talking about us, so that 'they' know where to collect them, that's why he didn't take them" Neville said.

"Exactly" Luna agreed, and then Luna and Neville looked up and saw the Weasley's shocked faces.

"Anyway, we should take their wands and go and fins them, we don't know what sort of trouble they could be in" Neville said

"Your right"

Forbidden Forest

_Harry found himself once again walking through the familiar paths in the department of ministries, and he found himself in front of the familiar door, again he attempted to open it, but this time it opened, and revealed a room filled with hundreds of what looked like crystal balls, the dream Harry then walked down the rows to a cross section. Then he saw his godfather Sirius Black standing there looking up at something, then the thing spoke, it was Voldemort. _

"_Tell us where it is," he said. _

"_You would have to kill me!" Sirius shouted back._

"_That can be arranged" Voldemort said "but we need the information first,__ Crucio__"_

"Sirius!" Harry said sitting bolt upright, he looked around breathing heavily, to see that he was lying on the floor of the forbidden forest, it was pitch black.

"Harry are you okay? I lost contact with you when you passed out!" Sekhmet said.

"Sirius is in trouble!" He said panicking.

"Calm down" Sekhmet said.

"There is nothing you can do now, and it is too dark to try and find your way out, you will have to wait until dawn, which is only a couple of hours to wait"

"But what if Sirius is dead by then!" Harry said making to stand up, but exhaustion got to him first

"You will have to wait until morning, I am sure Sirius will be able to look after himself for a while" Sekhmet said


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter

Thank you to every one who has reviewed so far!!!

Chapter 10

"Harry!" A voice called through the trees, waking Harry up, he had fallen in to a fitful sleep. Harry opened his eyes and placed his glasses back on to his face, bringing back a foggy memory of him taken them off when he was on the brink of sleep. He said up and looked towards where the voices had come from.

"Where are you?" Ron's voice called again.

"I think that I heard something move over there" He heard Hermione's voice say. Harry let out a sigh of relief, Ron and Hermione were fine, and had obviously found each other at some point.

"Over here" Harry called getting up from the floor, and dusting down himself, he felt damp from where he had slept on wet leaves.

"Harry!" Hermione called running towards him.

"We thought we had lost you, I mean we looked everywhere!" Ron said.

"Well we did not look everywhere, that would have been impossible," Hermione said.

Harry smiled as his friends, and then the memories of last night came rushing back. Sirius had been kidnapped!

"Sirius!" Harry said interrupting his friends feud "We need to get to the ministry of magic!"

"What? Why?" Ron said

"He was kidnapped by Voldemort!" Harry said trying to think of a plan in order to get to the ministry of magic, and quickly.

"Harry?" Hermione questioned

"I had a vision, like the one before, when Mr Weasley was attacked by the snake. Voldemort had Sirius, in the department of mystery's and he was threatening to kill him, he wanted information, to get hold of something it sounded like a weapon and he was torturing him, but Sirius wouldn't tell, he needs my help, I have to rescue him!"

"But Harry how do you know it was real?" Hermione said.

"Well," Ron said, "he was right about my dad"

"Exactly, and the more time we stand here talking about the more Voldemort will be torturing him!"

"Okay, but we need to check, to make sure that he really is in danger before we go charging in to anything"

"How are we going to do that?" Ron asked.

"Well…" Hermione said trailing off.

"My mirror!" Harry said, having a sudden brain wave. He had been practising some of his new magic on the mirror Sirius had given him, and he made it so that it was undetectable and couldn't be summoned via a spell. He pulled it out of his pocket inside of his robe.

"Mirror? Where did you get that from and how will that help?" Ron asked, confused.

"Sirius gave it to me, at Christmas, it's a two way mirror, it means that if I say Sirius's name I will be able to see him,"

"Cool" Ron said looking at the mirror.

"Sirius Black" Harry said to the mirror, then watched it, to see what would happen.

"What is supposed to happen?" Ron asked as they all peered in to the glass as it clouded over and grew darker.

"I'm not sure, I have never used it" Harry admitted, suddenly feeling guilty. Then the mirror went completely black. "Sirius!" Harry called in to the mirror, nothing happened, then a green light flashed across the face of the mirror and then the mirror went back to what it was before he had called Sirius's name.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"I need to go" Harry said, he had gone pale, he recognised that green light, he had to get to the ministry quickly, and hope that he wasn't to late.

"We will go with you" Hermione said, and Ron nodded.

"No, what will happen if one of you are killed?" Harry said walking forwards, towards the threstrals, he had a plan.

"Well that will be our choice, we cannot just leave you, we will help you rescue Sirius to" Ron said

"Fine then!" Harry said picking up the pace; his stomach was starting to feel uncomfortable. "As long as we hurry up"

"Do you have a way we can get there?" Hermione asked, Harry then stopped dead and turned slowly to face them.

"You cannot come with me," Harry said.

"Harry we have been through this, we are coming with you!" Hermione said.

"No, your not, you don't have your wands" He said.

"No, we have them" A voice said to the left of them.

"Ginny!" Ron called recognising his sister's voice.

"We got them from the Great Hall" Ginny said walking over, she then looked up at Harry, who made a strange noise in his throat.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Sirius has been kidnapped" Ron said then explained the situation.

"But he can't be there" Ginny said, "They called an order meeting"

"Yes but they wouldn't know Sirius was missing until the Order meeting was in session" Luna said talking more to the trees around them than to them.

"Exactly" Harry said "and we, Ron, Hermione and me, need to go quickly"

"We will come with you" Ginny said.

"No" Harry said "I don't want to drag any of you in to this"

"But you said that, what's the point of learning to do theory magic, when we may need to use it, and we are not letting you go with out us, we can be of help" Neville said.

"Fine," Harry said, "Here's how we are getting there, threstrals"

"Threstrals?" Fred and George said

"They pull the carriages, but can only be seen by those who have seen death" Luna said, addressing great oak to the left of them.

"How will they help?" Ron asked confused

"They have wings," Neville said catching on to Harry's plan.

"You mean we will be flying there?" Hermione said going pale.

"Yes" Harry said, then lead them to the threstrals.

Two hours later

"There it is!" Harry said pointing down to the ant sized birds eye view of the telephone box that Harry recognised from when he had to go to court.

They flew down and landed surprisingly gently, Harry was expecting a large thump although Ron found a way to fall off of it, his excuse being that he couldn't see them.

"How do we get in?" Fred asked looking around and almost crashing in to Luna's threstral.

"This telephone box" Harry said walking over to the red phone box and opening the door. "If we all crowd in here, we should fit" he hoped.

"A phone box?" Ron asked looking confused.

"It's how visitors get in Ronald" Hermione said, "It was explained in our last history lesson"

"Welcome to the ministry of magic, please state your name and your purpose here" The cheery voice came from the roof of the phone box as Neville closed the door behind them.

"Harry Potter, to save my god-father" Harry said in a rush, the phone box then began to slide in to the floor. Then a badge fell in to a tray to the left of the door, reading 'Harry Potter, rescue mission' then seven other badges followed Harry's all with the respective names on them.

The lift stopped and the doors opened to reveille the reception room, which was nothing like an receptions in the muggle world, it was huge, and even had a fully sized statue in the middle of it, with the check in desks over to the far side. There was no one around, and no sign of any activity at all, which was strange for such a large room and the fact that it was the main entrance to the ministry, meaning that anyone could get in, namely Voldemort and his deatheaters.

"I thought someone would have been here," Ron said after looking around.

"How strange" Luna said "Anyone could walk in if they left it like this"

"Harry do you know where Sirius is?" Hermione asked.

"I have an idea I had been dreaming about it for months," Harry said, then begun to walk forward. Then stopped as he had noticed that Neville had stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Sirius Black" Neville said slowly "As in the Sirius Black the one who killed thirteen people? And escaped out of Azkaban?"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter

Thank you to every one who has reviewed so far!!!

Chapter 11

"Yes, it wasn't him though; we will have to explain later, we need to hurry!" Harry said, and then he carried on walking down the white corridor.

"He is innocent Neville" Fred said.

"We will tell you about it sometime, he is a member of the Order of the Phoenix, I'm sure you have heard of that" George said sombrely remembering that Neville's parents were also members.

The group then followed Harry through the maze of corridors until they reached a door which opened in to a round room, with lots of doors leading off of it.

"Which door is it?" Ron asked Harry as he looked around at the white doors.

"I don't know I never got this far" Harry said honestly.

"I think we should check all of them, if we slit up…" Hermione started, and then was cut off, Luna had shut the door after she came in, and the doors had spun around so fast no one knew which one they had entered from.

"This must be one of the defence charms dad was talking about" Fred said quietly to George.

"So this must mean that this is where they keep it" George agreed.

"Keep what?" Hermione all but yelled.

"The weapon" The twins said together.

"We heard dad talking about 'guard duty' and the extra charms that they had to place because of the snake attack" Fred said.

"Then we heard Flitwick telling dad about a certain charm that disorientates the people trying to get in to the place where 'it' is hidden" George finished.

"So Sirius must have been trying to protect the weapon!" Harry said.

"Yes, but why would he have been there?" Hermione asked.

"It's a bit too late to keep arguing about how he got here, or even if he is here, because we are all ready here, we need to check because if he is here, then we are wasting time" Harry said.

"And even if he isn't here, there is something not right here…" George began

"It was too quiet. We should have been stopped and searched, even if the minister doesn't believe Voldemort is back" Fred finished

"I say we check the rooms" Ginny said, having recovered from almost being sick from trying to watch the doors when they began to spin.

"This one?" Ron said and the others nodded, he turned the handle and opened the door, to revile a big white marble room, which slopped down like a roman amputheatre and in the middle of the room where was a veil was flapping in a non existent breeze in an arch way, which wasn't held up by walls.

"What are they saying?" Harry said squinting down to the veil, he could hear a strange muttering, which he couldn't make out, he then found himself climbing down the steps to the veil in the middle. Harry reached out a hand to touch it, when he was knocked sideways by a spell, then he felt himself be dragged out of the room.

"Harry, do you know what that was!" Hermione said as Harry came back to his senses; he looked around and saw that Neville and Luna also had the same looks on their faces as he could imagine he had had.

"No what was it? And who were they?"

"That veil is what they used to kill witches and wizards condemned to death in the past, you touch it and it sucks you in and kills you instantly!" Hermione gushed "and as for the voices, we didn't hear them, the voices are those of the dead, it didn't effect me or Ron or Ginny, Fred and George because no one we know has died, but if effected you lot" She pointed to Harry, Neville and Luna "because you have seen death, the voices were trying to lure you in, that veil is very dangerous, it would even kill those who weren't supposed to die, that's, why the changed from the veil to the dementors kiss" she finished curtly, her opinion of how the ministry dealt with prisoners and everyone knew not to argue with her.

"How do you know all of this?" Ron asked Hermione looking at her with awe.

"Because I actually read the text books we were assigned to get"

"Yes, but I don't remember even buying a book which would have all this sort of stuff in it"

"It was in one of the book Umbridge assigned us to get about the Ministry, its history and what it does"

"That's probably one of the reasons I didn't read it" Harry said, and Ron pulled a face in agreement.

"You know that if you had read that book you would have found out a lot of information about the ministry" Hermione said beginning her lecture.

"I am going to close this door now" Fred said, stopping Hermione "But how will we know if we have all ready been in this room?"

"Don't worry I learnt a spell from charms grade seven, which creates a mark on doors which can not be removed even by that disorientation charm"

Fred then closed the door and Hermione pointed her wand at the door and a large red cross appeared on it. The doors then spun around and when they stopped the red cross was still on the door.

"Good job Hermione" Ron said impressed.

"Yes well, we can try this door next" She said opening the door to another room, this time it was a room full of glass balls.

"What is this room?" Ginny said looking up at the rows and rows of glass balls, which filled up every square inch of the shelves.

They carried on walking through the aisles, looking for any trace that Sirius had been there or a duel had taken place.

"Here, Harry this glass ball has your name on it!" Ron called from a few shelves away from Harry, the group ran over, and Harry lifted it from the shelf, it felt warm in his hands, like it had been laying in sunshine all day, which was odd, as the room felt really cold.

"What do you think it is?" Harry asked the group, who shrugged their shoulders. Then they heard a clink, and they knew that they weren't alone. Everyone was instantly on edge and they turned so that they had only their backs to the shelf, which Harry had found the one with his name on, on.

"Very good Mr Potter, now hand the prophecy over" Lucius Malfoys voice rang through the dark room, then the owner to the voice stepped in to the light which they had created when the first stepped in to the room.

"Prophecy?" Harry questioned.

"Yes Potter the prophecy, or haven't you been told what lies in that glass ball in your hand, the reason why you are the chosen one, why you were the one who had the power to defeat the Dark Lord, don't you want to see what's inside it?" Malfoy senior taunted.

Harry looked down at the little glass ball, which he now knew was a prophecy, he had always wanted to know why he had been chosen, out of the thousands of other great witches and wizards, but right now he had other things to do, so he came up with a very rushed plan. Remembering the new spells Sekhmet had taught him when he was back at school he made an escape route. He then confirmed it with Sekhmet, who he had forgotten was even there, and told the others.

"When I count to three, smash all the prophecies around you" Harry said as everyone stepped backwards so that they could reach the shelves, whilst making it look like they were just terrified of the Deatheaters.

"Stop messing around Potter and give us the prophecy and we may let your little friends live, for now" Malfoy senior sneered, saying the last words under his breath.

Harry then looked around and noticed that other deatheaters had closed ranks on them whilst they were talking, that didn't matter, they could still escape on the plan he had created.

"1…2…3!" Harry yelled, then the group starting smashing and pulling down the shelves around them, creating a tidal wave of prophecies to rain down on them, ten Harry used the shield spell so they none of the prophecies landed on them, and only the deatheaters, this sent a beam of light out of the scars on his wrists that blinded the closer deatheaters, they then saw their escape route and ran for the exit, back to the round room of doors. They slammed the closed behind them and ran forward in to another room, which was long and had many interesting looking objects in it.

"How did you do that spell?" Hermione questioned Harry as they caught their breathes.

"From these" Harry said pointing to the obvious glowing scars on his wrists in the shapes of stars "It's a long story, I will bore you with it later" Harry finished as the deatheaters began pounding on the door.

"If we split up, we could probably take out more of the deatheaters and have a better chance to escape, Harry what did you do with the prophecy?"

"Yes good idea, it here" Harry said pointing to his pocket, the door then gave way and the deatheaters poured in to the room.

"Avis" Hermione shouted, conjuring a flock of birds, which shot up in, to the air, then dive-bombed the deatheaters, allowing them to leave the room and slit up in to smaller groups.

"Crucio!" One deatheater yelled chasing Harry and Ron through the door and through in to another room.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled at the deatheater, stunning him, making him fall to the ground, and then another Deatheater came running in to the open door. He threw a non-verbal curse at the pair and it hit Ron on his shoulder.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry cried, getting the deatheater straight in the chest, causing him to drop to the floor.

Harry then looked at Ron who wasn't acting like his usual self, Harry wondered what sort of hex Ron had had cast on him.

"Is there a spell you know which could help heal him?" Harry asked Sekhmet, panicking, it appeared that Ron might have had the Confundus Charm placed on him, or a spell similar to that.

"There might be a healing spell you can try" Sekhmet suggested

CRASH!

Harry looked up to see Ron 'accio' something from a large glass tank on the other side of the room.

"Ron no!" Harry yelled as a brain like creature with tentacles like an octopus attached to it rose up in to the air then speed towards Ron's out stretched hand.

"Shield!" Harry yelled conjuring a shield in front of Ron, stopping the brain from reaching him, the brain hit the shield and exploded, making parts of it ricochet across the room, and burning everything it touched.

"Harry! That brain could fly!!" Ron said, as Harry broke the shield and dragged Ron out of the room before he could 'accio' anything else.

"Ron, Harry!" Ginny's voice called from the left of the doorframe.

"What happened?" Harry asked seeing Ginny slumped again the wall.

"I hurt my ankle, nothing serious" Ginny answered, then saw Ron "What happened to Ron?"

"He was hit by a curse, I'm not sure which curse, it was non verbal" Harry explained then heard a shriek from the room where the veil was.

"That sounded like Hermione" Luna said making Harry jump.

"Look after Ron" Harry said, and then ran towards the open door of the room with the veil.

Harry ran in to the room and saw Neville and Hermione struggling to get free from the grip two-burley deatheaters, Harry assumed that they were Crabbe and Goyle senior. Lucias Malfoy stood in the middle of the room, next to the veil, with Hermione on his left and Neville on his right. Then Harry noticed Bellatrix Lestrange standing at the back of the room, looking a bit like Sirius did when he first came out of Azkaban, but she had a crazed look about her, he had been told she was always a bit on the crazy side before Azkaban, but now she had spent so much time in the prison, she had gone completely mad.

"You have put up an acceptable fight, but no it has ended Potter, hand over the prophecy and we may not kill your little friends" Lucias Malfoy said, as the grip on Neville and Hermione noticeably tightened.

"Harry don't!" Hermione called, before Bellatrix Lestrange stunned her.

"Your choice Potter"

Harry looked at Neville, who was shaking his head and Hermione's limp body, and then began to walk slowly towards Lucias Malfoy.

BANG!

There was a loud explosion from the round room of doors. Then about twenty members of the Order of the Phoenix gushed in to the room, surrounding the deatheaters. Harry looked up and saw Sirius begin to duel Bellatrix Lestrange, as the remaining deatheaters weren't going without a fight, and it seemed like other deatheaters had arrived.

"Harry! Neville get out of here, go back to the room!" Lupin said as he made his way over to them and starting pushing them back towards the door

Harry then tried to drag Neville back up the steps, which was difficult because of the Jelly Legs jinx he had had cursed on him during the fight. Harry managed to get them backup one step when Neville's legs slipped on a missing piece of the step which had been blasted off as they tried to get out of the room, Neville grabbed hold of Harry's pocket and it broke, and the prophecy fell out and smashed on to the floor. Harry watched as his divination teacher appeared in a ghost like form from the smashed glass ball, and she began to speak. But due to the noise of the fights going on around them Harry couldn't hear what she was saying.

There was then a blinding light and Dumbledore appeared to join to fight, which it appeared that the Order of the Phoenix was winning. There were only a few battles left, and the rest were arresting Deatheaters and healing those who were injured, Harry could see Mad eye Moody laying unconscious with his eye laying next to him. Sirius was battling Bellatrix and Dumbledore was taking on three other deatheaters, one of which was Lucias Malfoy.

Harry watched as Bellatrix threw the Relashio curse at Sirius, which he dodged laughing.

"Is that all you have got dear cousin?"

"I wouldn't start laughing now if I were you" Bellatrix said maliciously firing more curses towards Sirius, making him move backwards each time she sent them, and he was nearly in front of the veil.

Bellatrix then threw a purple curse towards Sirius and he begun to fall. Harry seemed to see it in slow motion as Sirius fell, he had to do something, so he starting running having no idea how fast he was going but, he seemed to reach the veil in no time at all. He jumped up on to the raised platform the archway was on and stuck his arm through the veil, grabbing hold of Sirius hand on the other side and pulled. But he could feel himself being pulled in to the veil as well, but with one huge heave he pulled himself and Sirius out from the veil and back on to the floor of the stone raised platform. Then the world seemed to go back to its normal speed from the weird slow motion it had been in for what seemed to be forever.

Sirius coughed and opened his eyes, he was laying on his back, not really knowing where he was, and thinking he was dead he sat up and saw two very big green eyes looking at him.

"What happened?" Sirius questioned

Harry's scar then burned really badly, and he looked up. "He's in the reception"


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter

Thank you to every one who has reviewed so far!!!

Chapter 12

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked sitting bolt up right, then he immediately slumped back down again, as he felt pains shoot through his head.

"Voldemort is here" Harry said "He is in the reception right now, I can feel it"

"Right, Order members up stairs now!" Kingsley Shacklebolt shouted, after hearing Harry's comment, snapping him out of his daze, after he had watched Harry pull someone out of the veil of death, a thing that had never been done before and all those who had attempted had been killed along with the person they were trying to save. 'maybe Sirius wasn't actually as far in as I saw, it could have been a trick of the light, no one lives after they have their body in to the veil itself, I mean I know Harry is powerful, but he couldn't bring someone and their soul back from the land of the dead, that's more like… no power anyone on Earth could possibly have, yes it must have just been my eyes' Kingsley thought.

"We can't just take him on, we need some sort of plan" A Member said.

"Yes, try not to get killed" Kingsley said.

It had become apparent to Harry that Kingsley had become a new leader of the group. All though he wondered why Dumbledore hadn't said anything, Harry looked up to see Dumbledore staring at him, and so was Remus. Remus, who was also thinking along the same lines as Kingsley, came to a conclusion, a conclusion about the white light he had seen when Harry was just a baby.

"I agree to Kingsley's plan, more Deatheaters would have arrived by now, through the un-guarded fire gates. If you are a trained healer could you please tend to the injured, as we will need everyone we can to stay alive, Tonks could you please run a message up to the minister of magic, I do believe that we have enough evidence to prove that Voldemort is back"

"Yes Sir" Tonks said, then disappeared out of the door back in to the corridor.

"Do you think that this is the final fight?" A member asked.

"I do not think so we have many other things to do, but I do believe that we will be able to be rid of one or maybe even two of our problems" Dumbledore answered gravely. "Remus, Harry and Sirius can you please come over here, we have many things to discus before we make our way back to the reception"

Sirius looked at Harry, having sat up after getting over his head rush.

"Do you know what the old man wants?" Sirius asked, confused, coming back from the dead had put a strain on his thinking abilities.

"I think it is something to do with the fact that you are not dead" Remus answered for Harry.

"Oh, thanks" Sirius said rolling his eyes, then stopped and grew serious for once, why wasn't he dead?.

"We should go and see him" Harry said, who wasn't really looking at either of the marauders eyes.

Remus then helped Sirius get to his feet, and then they all climbed down off of the slap of marble the veil was standing on top of. Then they made the slow journey over to Dumbledore, watching as the wounded people were carried in to the veil room, to be healed. Harry saw our of the corner of his eye Hermione being brought out of her coma like state by Fred and George who looked uninjured.

"You wanted to see us Professor?" Harry said as they stood in front of the elderly headteacher.

"Yes Harry, I do believe that you know of your powers and I do believe that Sekhmet has been teaching you to use your powers, am I correct?" Dumbledore asked Harry, whilst Remus and Sirius's eyes widened.

"Yes, she has been" Harry said.

"What do you mean powers? Who's Sekhmet?" Sirius demanded

"Has this anything to do with the white light?" Remus asked after Sirius has finished his rant.

"Yes, it has everything to do with it, you see on that day…"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room.

"Bring him over here" Fred said to an order member, as they brought Ron in from the corridor. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know we will need to take him back to Hogwarts to be assessed by Madam Pomfrey" Ginny said, Tonks had healed her ankle as she had gone past to deliver her message, then her and Luna had dragged Ron in to the white room.

"Yes I think he will to" Mad eye Moody said, he too had been healed "Miss Weasley, you can escort him back to the castle"

"No I want to help fight!" Ginny yelled, the famous Weasley temper rising.

"No you will go back with Ron" Mrs Weasley said, having arrived with the rest of the back up order members just after the defeated the last few deatheaters.

"But I want to help!"

"You could get injured or even worse, killed! You would escort your brother back to Hogwarts where it is safe" Mrs Weasley said, then created a port key out of a shoe, which was lying next to them. "This should work" She said then she passed it to Ginny, who grabbed Ron.

"The Minister is assembling all of the Aurors, he used a foe glass on the reception and went in to a panic and fainted, but then one of the top Aurors, I think he was called…" Tonks said in a rush as she ran back in to the room.

"We don't need to know the details!" Mad eye said.

"Yes, well there are about fifteen more deatheaters on the reception, and all thought it seems that we can out number them, the Aurors have detected a strange kind of magic circled around them"

"We need to talk to Dumbledore, see what he says" Mad eye said looking over his should with his magic eye, to see of he had finished discussing things with Harry and the others yet. "For now, if we organise ourselves so that we are surrounding the area, then we can attack when needed" Mad eye said.

"Sounds like a plan" An order member said.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was still explaining Harry to Sirius and Remus.

"So how did he pull Sirius out?" Remus questioned, fascinated by the new powers Harry had and momentarily forgetting where they were.

"I think it was to do with his new powers, I cannot be sure though, but I do believe that because of the powers Harry has, which were given to him from the Gods, he was able to pull you out from the veil."

"Dumbledore" Mad eye said, walking over to him, followed by most of the order of the phoenix "We have news, the Aurors are gathering, and our plan is to surround the reception"

"I do not think that we should do that, if we do, they will find us and destroy is one by one, I can already tell that they are moving" Dumbledore said.

"If we go to the reception and capture the deatheaters which come out of the room, then we can decided what to do from there, it would be helpful if the Order was to shut off the Floo network, so that none of the deatheaters could escape"

"Okay" Mad eye agreed, and then signalled for the order members to follow Dumbledore's instructions.

Twenty minutes later.

Harry was standing by the entrance to the reception area, firing hexes at two deatheaters who was fighting him. They had arrived at the reception entrance, to find that the deatheaters were waiting for them, and Tonks was right, they did have some sort of strange magical power surrounding them, making them even harder to beat, although there were less of them. Harry had wondered to himself why the earlier deatheaters did not have the same protection, but then again Voldemort was probably not expecting for the group of children to put up such a fight. Harry had yet to see any sign of Voldemort himself or Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Freeze" Harry said sticking his hands out, so that the deatheaters could see his palms. The light, which was blue this time, shot out of his scars and hit the deatheaters, literally freezing them where they stood. Covering the deatheaters with sheets of ice seemed to be the only way to stop them.

"Do you know what is protecting them?" Harry asked Sekhmet as he pulled the amulet out of his shirt.

"I think it is Seth magic, which is protecting them" Sekhmet said "If only I could get out of this locket" she all but growled.

Harry then ran to his left, because a deatheater had blown up the left hand side of the reception, where Harry was standing. When he stopped running he found himself in a side room, with Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Hello Baby Potter" She cooed. "Shame I couldn't kill your God-father I will try harder next time" She growled.

"Now, now Bella" A cold voice rang through the room, the voice which belonged to Lord Voldemort. "You know what you job is"

"Hand over the prophecy" Bella snapped at Harry.

"I don't have it"

"Don't lie Potter, I saw it in your hands"

"It's gone now" Harry said, truthfully.

Bellatrix then opened her mouth to speak when Voldemort beat her to it.

"He is telling the truth, the prophecy is no longer in existence"

"What?" Bella said.

"It was destroyed" Another voice answered.

"Dumbledore I knew you would arrive, all the better, now I can kill both of you" Voldemort said, walking over to stand next to Bella.

"I think we shall see the boy-who-lived die first, AvadaKadavra!" Voldemort yelled, firing the curse at Harry.

Harry stood there, wide eyed, time again seemed to be slowing down, watching the curse fly towards him in slow motion. Watching the curse move in slow motion seemed to give Harry an idea, he quickly stepped to one side and then time seemed to speed back up again and the curse missed Harry and hit the wall behind him. So Voldemort threw another curse and Harry moved again, thinking to himself that the ability to either slow down time or move very fast had come from his new powers.

"Stop moving boy!" Voldemort yelled, firing more and more.

"Stop it Tom" Dumbledore said, he had been watching, like Bella the fight going on.

"You don't seem to understand old man, even if my body is again destroyed today, I will not die, I will come back, and you can never win, Bella deal with him, I have more important things to do" Voldemort said then once again turned to face Harry.

"AvadaKadavra!" Voldemort yelled, putting behind the curse every single bit of power he had.

Harry could see that and decided that he couldn't keep dodging the curses; he had to do something about it. So with all the strength he could muster he created a shield around himself. The shield being so strong that the purple light which had come out of his wrists had created a steel like barrier between them, and yet when Harry's fingers touched it the shield felt like rubber. The killing curse flew towards the barrier and hit it, then curse then ricocheted back towards the owner of the spell, Voldemort, having no time to realise what had happened was struck on the chest with the powerful curse. Voldemort's body then hit the wall and exploded in to thousands of little tiny pieces, like he was made of glass. From the power of the curses the room had filled with a smog like dust from when the two spells had hit each other, it took a while for the dust to clear, but when it did, there was no sign of the little pieces of what was Voldemort's body or Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry stood there breathing deeply.

"Is the war over?" Harry asked looking around the destroyed room.

"No" Dumbledore said. "It has gone back to the stage it was when you first defeated him, with Voldemort neither being alive or dead, but he still has the opportunity to become human once again, but now he is one more down"

"So he could be being re-born right now?" Harry asked.

"No, he is very weak, too weak and is probably miles away from any sort of Wizarding or muggle towns, but he will come back"

"What do you mean by, one more down Sir?" Harry asked the Headteacher.

"That is something I will have to explain at a later date Harry, as we now have a lot of things to do, and I am sure that you will want to go and see Sirius. Would you care for a lemon drop?"

"No thank you" Harry said, thinking about how it probably wasn't the time for sweets.

"Severus" Dumbledore then said "I think this note needs to be delivered to the minister" He said pulled a thick wad of parchment out of his robes. Harry watched as a paler then usual looking Snape stepped out of the shadows of the statues in the room.

"Yes, Headmaster" Snape said looking at Harry the whole time, but this time not with a glare or sneer like his usual expression.

"Harry, now I think you should return to Hogwarts, and rest after all you still have a lot to learn" Dumbledore said, then pointed his wand at Harry and the room was engulfed in a white light.

The End


End file.
